VineClan (rp)
This clan currently belongs to Moonbird. If you would like to have a cat for this clan, fill out this form in comments. Name: Gender: Rank: Decription: Family: Any family the cat might have goes here. The cat must be a roleplay cat. You must have the user who is roleplaying the cat's permission. VineClan Hi, and welcome to VineClan. We are very good at hunting at night. We can also hunt during day-light, but not as good as in the dark. Our camp is surronded by thick vines over and under us, keeping us out of the light most of the time. We train our warriors to be quick and sneaky. Locations in VineClan Leader's Den - A tree with the base hollowed out. It is covered by vines making it easy to conceal and close. Vine Rock - A tall rock covered with vines and moss. This is where the leader makes announcements. Rocky River - A small river. It is covered with sharp rocks making it hard to get in and out of without hurting one's paws. Current Events *Prey is neither plentyfull not scarce. Others we RP with *MythClan *LeafClan *StreamClan If you would like your clan to RP with us, leave a comment. Gathering Sign-Ups I'm happy to say that VineClan will be participating in the wiki gathering! So, obviously the leader, Moonstar, and deputy, Rainleaf, will be attending. However, we still need the other 5 cats. Everyone except kits and queens may go. Just put your cats name in one of the avaliable numbers and if it is approvedm it will remain there and a comment will be added saying that cat is going. If disapproved, your cats name will be removed and a comment saying that cat wont be going and why. So sign you cat up now! Spots will be going fast! Cats Going: :1.'Silverleaf (Willowflower) :'2.'Icepaw (Flamefur2778) :'3.'Moonpaw (Jaymoon12) :'4.'Cloudpelt (Moonbird) :'5. Allegiances Leader: ''' :Moonstar - A dark brown she-cat with light brown spots and green eyes. (Moonbird) '''Deputy: :Rainleaf - A blue-gray she-cat with a white tail tip and blue eyes. Apprentice Brackenpaw. (Moonshine78999) Medicine cat: ''' :Mousenose - A small, nimble gray tom with black stripes and golden eyes. (Moonbird) '''Medicine cat apprentice: :Rainpaw - A tom with blueish fur. (Flamefur2778) Warriors: ' :Frostgaze - White she-cat with light gray tail and blue-white eyes. ''Apprentice Icepaw. (Willowflower) :Silverleaf - A White tom with a silver dipped tail, and whit tabby stripes on his ears and back. Apprentice Greenpaw. (Willowflower) :Whitepelt - White tom with green eyes. Mate Rosefur (Flamefur2778) :Cloudpelt - A she-cat with a pure white pelt. She has cobalt blue eyes. Apprentice Moonpaw. Foster Mother to Brackenkit and Greenkit. (Moonbird) :Creekripple - Dark gray tom with a white chest and underbelly with dark green eyes. Mate Iceriver. Apprentice Shadepaw. (Jaymoon12) 'Apprentices: ' :Icepaw - Tom with a white-gray pelt but face more white than gray with green eyes. Mentor Frostgaze. (Flamefur2778) :Moonpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with a white tip on her tail,right fore foot and chest.kind caring and sweet. Usually calm. Mentor Cloudpelt. (Jaymoon12) :Shadepaw - big strong gray tom with deep blue eyes Mentor Creekripple. (Moonbird) :Brackenpaw - Gray-and-white she-cat with pale amber eyes, and a golden-brown muzzle and underbelly. Mentor Rainleaf. Foster Mother is Cloudpelt. (Raincloud-of-MythClan) :Greenpaw - A sleek, black tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Mentor Silverleaf. Foster Mother is Cloudpelt. (Willowflower) 'Queens: ' :Rosefur - A rose colored she-cat with pinkish orange tabby stripes. Mate Whitepelt (Willowflower) :Iceriver - Silvery-white she-cat with icey blue eyes. Mate Creekripple. (Moonbird) 'Kits: ' '''Elders: RPG Moonstar was in her den when she heard a loud noise. Knowing it was from inside the camp, she rushed out of her den. She looked around, but she could see nothing, everything looked fine. She finally spotted the deputy, mostly hidden behind thick vines. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked. "Moonstar,your here! It seems that there is something outside of our camp. We don't know what yet, we also don't know if it's a threat,"the deputy replied. "We probably shouldn't send anyone out. Too risky. We don't know what it is yet. Get a few warriors to be on the lookout for anything. Hopefully it will pass, but until then, we should always be careful." The deputy replied,"Yes Moonstar, I shall go tell the warriors now." --♥Moonbird♥ ---- Moonstar walked over to her deputy."It's been a while since we last spotted or heard anything from outside the camp. We are running low on prey because no one has left camp to hunt. I think we should take a few cats to go and check on it. I'll go and you may stay here to watch the camp." "Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?" asked the deputy. "No, No I'll take Frostgaze with me," replied Moonstar. Moonstar was checking on all the borders along with Frostgaze when she heard a loud snap. She turned around but saw nothing. "I think that whatever it was that was here last time hasn't moved on yet," meowed Moonstar to Frostglaze. She turned back to go head back to camp when she saw a badger right in front of her. Before she could do anythng the badger took it'svy powerfull paw and raked it across her muzzle, and all she saw was black. ♥Moonbird♥ 16:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icepaw was out hunting when he saw a large black and white figure in the bush.At first he was scared then when it started to shrink in the bushes,he started to calm down.As he went back to camp he brought back a plump mouse."Where'd Moonstar go?"asked Icepaw."Frostglaze and her went to check the borders, there's been weird sightings going on."said the deputy.As he was going to the apprentices' den he brought back a squrriel.He hoped that Moonstar and Frostglaze were okay,he had a bad feeling.--Flamefur2778 17:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC)FlameFur ---- '-Flashback-' A screech came from the nursery. "What's happening?!" Frostgaze yowled. "Hawkflight is kitting." Mousenose reported. "Already?" Moonstar asked. Mousenose nodded and went back to the nursery. Frostgaze followed. "I need to see if my sister is okay." she said. Mousenose nodded. "You can be my helper." the medicine cat mewed. "Give her that stick." Frostgaze nodded and nosed it to Hawkflight. Hawkflight screeched and splintered the stick in her mouth. "You're doing fine, Hawkflight. Stay calm as possible." Mousenose mewed. Hawkflight convulsed as the medicine cat pressed her flank. After a bit, the first kit slid out. "A...a she-cat. Mousenose mewed nervously. "What's wrong?" Hawkflight asked. "You're bleeding. A lot." Frostgaze said. Hawkflight convulsed and bit the twig again, making it less of a twig and more of a pile of splinters. Mousenose pressed his forepaws on the flank of the tabby she-cat again. As the second kit fell onto the mossy nest, Hawkflight's legs went limp and her head lolled. Blood spilled out faster, staining parts of the nest with crimson. "A tom..." Mousenose said quietly. "Is Hawkflight...dead?" a voice said from the far side of the nursery. Frostgaze turned and saw Cloudpelt. The she-cat's kits had died half a moon ago, and she had refused to leave the nursery until Hawkflight's kits were apprentices. Mousenose nodded grimly. "What do we do?" Frostgaze asked. "They need a mother." Cloudpelt walked over and wrapped her tail around the kits. "I'll take care of them." the pure white she-cat mewed. Mousenose nodded. "You're their mother now." the tom said. Cloudpelt nodded. "The tom will be named Greenkit. The she-cat will be named Brackenkit." Frostgaze smiled. "Those are good names." she mewed. '-End Flashback-' ---- As Icepaw was hunting he realized he was being followed.When he turned around and saw a beautiful white She-cat."W-who are you and what are you doing in our territory?"he asked.It didn't move."What do you want and who do you seek?"It didn't move again.Finnaly it moved towards Icepaw."Only your clan can save us". Then Icepaw woke up."I gotta tell Mousenose."Icepaw whispered to himself--Flamefur2778 22:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 ----: Icepaw had once met a white kittypet named Snow.He had fallen in love with her.But when he got lost and moonstar took him in he never saw her again.When he was a kittypet they talked about the forest cats who ate bones,but Snow and he was wrong.One day he wandered off into the woods,oh how he missed Snow but then he forgotten about her as the days go on,until now.He would never go back to his old life,stuck in a two-leg nest all day.But sometimes when he thinks about snow,he thinks about his old life.But he will never forget who he is,a warrior who lives by the warrior-code.--Flamefur2778 00:51, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Brackenkit yawned and stretched. The sun was rising. Greenkit stepped up to her. "We get to try fresh-kill today. Are you excited?" Greenkit asked. Brackenkit nodded and raced over to the fresh-kill pile and snatched up a plump dove. She walked back to the nursery and hopped on Cloudpelt, who woke with a start. -Raincloud-of-MythClan Cloudpelt looked at Brackenkit and Greenkit, "What are you two doing?" ♥Moonbird♥ ---- "You know how you said we got to try fresh-kill today?" Brackenkit mewed. Cloudpelt nodded. "We got a pigeon off the fresh-kill pile!" Greenkit said, prodding the bird with a paw. -Raincloud-of-MythClan Rosefur walked out of the nuresery expecting its any day (needs mate) Silverleaf yowled and grapled a large plump rabbit. Willowflower 18:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Icepaw was furious he was punished by Moonstar.Just because of sneaking out of camp!he said to himself.Icepaw was punished because he snuck out of camp to visit his old twolegs,his punishment was to clean out the nursery,he growled as he replaced the beddings. --Flamefur2778 20:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 Rosefur smiled "Thank you Icepaw" she mewed ---- "Oh yea sure."Icepaw managed a smile. ---- Moonstar sighed as she watched Icepaw. She wasn't sure the apprentice understood the warrior code and how you had to leave the life of a kittypet behind. She had hoped that by doing his punishment, he would understand but it seems that her hopes had been crushed. She decided she would have to talk to him, explain to him what he was doing wrong and give him the choice of leaving the Clan. She padded over to where the apprentice was conversing with Rosefur. "Hello Rosefur," she mewed as she nodded in the queens direction. She turned her attention back to Icepaw, "Icepaw, may I please speak to you in my den?" she asked, hoping that the apprentice would come without making a scene. ---- "Is it about the twoleg food again!Cause I told you I didn't mean it I'm a warrior!"Icepaw said--Flamefur2778 21:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Flamefur2778 ---- "Icepaw, we can discuss in my den." mewed Moonstar, not waiting to see what the apprentice said, walking into her den waiting for Icepaw to come in and sit. ---- "Cloudpelt?Can I go hunting by myself for a while?"asked Moonpaw coming over to her. ---- Cloudpelt tensed. There was no doubt her apprentice was ready, but she was scared to let her go. Her own brother was ready too and went out hunting by himself. He never came back. Not relizing that while she was thinking, she has started to cry, she quickly wiped the tears away. "I dont know Moonpaw..." ---- Moonpaw quickly showed her sympathy."What wrong?"she asked her voice full of concern. ---- Cloudpelt decided to tell her apprentice what happened Maybe it will make her more cautious. she thought. "Have you ever heard of Twilightpaw?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. ---- Moonpaw was thinking hard."Umm...I think so. I've only heard his name, but whenever the warriors see an apprentice, they shut up tighter then a clam!" ---- Cloudpelt smiled at the Apprentices reference. "Well....Twilightpaw was my brother. We were very close." ---- Moonpaw looked a little startled at this."okay, go on."she said. ---- "You see...." Cloudpelt mewed. "My brother was a well trained apprentice, in fact he was supposed to become a warrior the very next day, but he never got the chance. He decided to go hunting by himself and he was attacked by rogues." she said. She was very close to tears. "He was killed." ---- Moonpaw's eyes widened "Oh Cloudpelt I'm so sorry!" Moonpaw started to lick her ears, trying to comfort her. ---- "But now you undeestand? If you went hunting by yourself...." her voice cracked. "At least take another Apprentice with you." Cloudpelt finally said. ---- "Okay."Moonpaw agreed."ill ask Shadepaw." ---- Cloudpelt nodded. ---- "Hey! Shadepaw!" Moonpaw called over to the gray tom who was just finishing cleaning out the elders den."Do you feel like hunting?" ---- "Sure!" excitidly replied Shadepaw. "I've been cleaning the elders den all day. And the nursery with Brackenpaw. Hunting will give me something else to do besides clean." he muttered as he walked over to the other apprentice. ---- "Let's try that beech by the Rocky River" suggested Moonpaw. "There might be some vole. " ---- Shadepaw nodded and ran over to the camp exit. "Ready?" he asked Moonpaw. ---- Moonpaw butted him in the shoulder lightly "of course I am!" She teased "But are you?" ---- "When have I ever not been?" responded Shadepaw as he exited the camp and started toward the Rocky River. ---- Moonpaw pretended to think."well..."She said with a teasing glint in her eyes"there was that one time..."then she cuffed Shadepaw over the ears and ran towards The rocky river.o ---- Shadepaw shook his head and ran after Moonpaw. He tried to scent something but couldn't find any prey. He sighed. "I don't think there is any prey here right now, Moonpaw." ----